Maybe They're At The Hot Springs
by Hal710
Summary: Akamaru has gone missing, and Kiba is worried. The group goes on a search throughout the whole town to look for him. They end up getting the same answer every time they ask where Akamaru is: At the hot springs! Is he really there? OC&OC&Kiba


**Hey peoples! Here's my second fic! It involves Sheriden Tsume and Haley Akarui again, so if you haven't read my other fic, you might not know who they are. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kiba, Sheriden, and Shikamaru were sitting on a bench in a park, bored out of their minds. It was a nice day, perfect to go out and walk around. But no, they were sitting.

"So, Sheriden-chan what's up with your life?" Kiba said, trying to start a conversation.

Sheriden looked at him disbelievingly. "Are we really talking about this?"

Naruto and Haley suddenly walked up to them, laughing about something.

"FINE!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto said, waving.

"Hey…" Haley smiled.

Sheriden looked up at them and smiled, jumping out of her seat.

"HEY HALEY! HEY NARUTO!" she yelled excitedly. Haley and Naruto backed away slowly, a little scared of Sheriden's behavior. Sheriden fell face first into the ground, tripping over her own two feet. Haley and Naruto burst out laughing at the sight.

Shikamaru sighed, "Why are you so excited?"

"THAT WAS FUNNY!" Haley yelled, still laughing. Sheriden looked up from the ground with an angry face.

"Shut up!" Sheriden yelled.

"What?" Haley said innocently. "You would've laughed if I had done that."

"Hey…Where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked suddenly, looking around.

"Yeah, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"OMG HE IS GONE!" Kiba and Sheriden yelled at exactly the same time, looking around frantically.

"He wouldn't just leave," Haley tried to reason with the two panicking shinobi.

"Yeah, I thought he was smart." Naruto said.

"But I don't smell him," Kiba said. Sheriden agreed with a nod of her head.

"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Haley suddenly screamed.

"WHERE?" Kiba and Sheriden yelled, both turning towards Haley so fast she almost fell.

"Come one, spit it out!" Shikamaru said.

"HE'S AT THE HOT SPRINGS SPYING ON NAKED LADIES WITH JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Haley yelled.

"…" Sheriden and Kiba hit Haley on the head very, very hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Haley yelled, rubbing her head.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" Kiba yelled.

"It's not a joke!" Haley tried to convince them. Shikamaru sighed wearily. "I'm very serious!"

"Why don't we just go look for him?" Shikamaru said.

"YEAH, LET'S GO!" Kiba and Sheriden said, bounding off.

"But, I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

"LATER YOU IDIOT!" Sheriden yelled.

"Fine…" Naruto pouted.

"But _then_ we get ramen." Haley consoled him. Haley and Naruto high-fived for their new plan to get ramen. Shikamaru sighed wearily, again.

The group started to run down the street out of the park to look. Well, at least they're walking now.

"This is stupid," Haley whined.

"He wouldn't just run off," Naruto agreed. The first place to look, they decided, would be Ino's flower shop.

"Maybe Ino has seen him," Kiba thought out loud.

"Yeah, sure she has." Haley said sarcastically.

"Highly doubt it, but it's worth a try," Sheriden said.

"Come on," Shikamaru said. They all walked into the shop, but it's deserted.

"HELLO?" Kiba yelled.

"Where's Ino?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"ANYONE HERE?" Sheriden yelled. Suddenly, Ino stepped out from behind a back door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked.

"What took you so long? What if we had been a customer?" Sheriden practically growled. Apparently, not having Akamaru was making her short-tempered.

"I was putting flowers away! Just be PATIENT!" Ino said, her short temper finally coming to show.

"Anyway, have you seen Akamaru anywhere by chance?" Kiba asked.

"…No? Why would I? Why isn't he with you?" Ino asked suspiciously. "YOU LOST HIM?"

"Because…" Kiba tried to find an answer.

"We don't know why he just ran off," Shikamaru cut in.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." Ino agreed sarcastically. "He's probably at the hot springs."

"WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS TODAY?" Sheriden and Kiba yelled.

"What?" Haley and Ino asked confusedly. "He probably is."

Sheriden and Kiba were starting to turn red from their anger and annoyance.

"Will you guys shut up for a minute?" Shikamaru said.

"NEVER!" Haley yelled dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Give me a minute to think," Shikamaru consoled. He sat down and did his weird box thing with his fingers.

"Ugh, not this again," Sheriden said annoyed.

"Haha, box. With fingers. Smoooooth," Haley giggled.

"We don't have time for this!" Kiba yelled. No one paid attention to him.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Ino suddenly asked.

Haley looked around, "WHERE'D HE GO?" she yelled.

"Don't tell me he's gone too!" Sheriden sighed.

"NOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Haley screamed, running around frantically.

"Idiot," Kiba said, shaking his head sadly.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!" Haley said dramatically, falling down on her knees, her face turned up to the sky. Sheriden walked over and gave her a slap on the head.

Shikamaru rose from his position, his hands not shaping the box anymore. He looked around, confused. "Where's Naruto?" He asked.

"He disappeared too," Haley said, finally recovered from her drama-queenness, "He probably got bored and went to get ramen."

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS DISAPPEARING?!" Sheriden yelled.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask it?" Haley giggled at her own joke. "Haha. I made a funny." She giggled again.

"Ok let's go look around some more," Shikamaru suggested.

Everyone left the flower shop quickly, waving goodbye to Ino, and ran down the street once more. Kiba sniffed around and sighed.

"I can't smell them anywhere!" He said.

"I bet they're wearing perfume from the hot springs," Haley giggled. "That's why you can't smell them."

"HALEY SHUT UP!" Sheriden yelled angrily.

"I can't," Haley said pathetically, "my mouth is on motor-boat mode."

"Ok, if you were Naruto, where would you go?" Shikamaru asked thoughtfully. Sheriden and Kiba looked at each other, the answer obviously in their heads.

Haley, meanwhile, was going around like a motor-boat, not paying attention to anything else.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She yelled running around in circles.

"Ichiraku Ramen," Kiba and Sheriden said at the exact same time.

"Captain! ICEBERG AHEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAVE THE MUFFINS!" Haley screamed.

"Haley! Stay on topic!" Sheriden slapped Haley again.

"What topic?" Haley asked, confused.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's," Shikamaru said.

"But…We don't know the way," Sheriden replied sheepishly. Everyone slowly turned to look at Haley with evil glints in their eyes. Haley noticed and sweat dropped.

"What?" She asked.

"Haley, you've gone there a lot with Naruto," Shikamaru stated.

Haley blushed, "So?"

"Can you show us the way there?" Sheriden practically begged.

"Why?"

"Because that idiot might be there," Kiba reasoned.

"So?"

"_So_, can you take us there?" Sheriden asked.

"Why?" Haley asked, looking around confusedly. Everyone smacked their heads in annoyance and disbelief.

"Haley this is no time to mess around." Shikamaru said.

"YEAH COME ON!" Sheriden and Kiba yelled.

"I'M NOT MESSING AROUND, PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Haley yelled at Shikamaru, finally losing it. A blood vein popped out in annoyance on Shikamaru's head.

"NOW I'M ANGRY SO I'M GOING TO ICHIRAKU'S TO EAT!" Haley yelled.

"Come on Haley just show us the way," Kiba begged.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Haley said, still walking.

"Ooooooh!" Sheriden said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Finally!" Kiba said.

"James Bond Style!" Haley shouted, rolling and jumping across streets. She suddenly turned around and noticed Shikamaru was looking angrier than usual.

"What's up with you?" Sheriden asked him.

"What's wrong, Shika?" Haley said, using his nickname.

"Tsk, nothing," He said nonchalantly.

"No really, what's wrong?" Haley said, not buying it.

"Never mind, lets just get to Ichiraku's and find Naruto already," he said.

"Ok then let's go!" Haley said cheerfully.

Finally, they get to Ichiraku's and push past the cloth blocking there way.

"Hey, old man," Kiba said.

"Huh?" The ramen guy said. (A/N: I think his name starts with a 'T' but I'm not sure).

"Have you seen Naruto today at all?" Sheriden asked quickly.

"Uh, no I haven't. Sorry kids." He apologized.

"Darn it!" Kiba and Sheriden yelled.

"Where else could he be?" Shikamaru asked.

"AT THE HOT SPRINGS WITH AKAMARU!" Haley suddenly yelled.

"STOP THAT!" Sheriden yelled.

"Fine…but I'm not joking," Haley sullenly said.

Kiba suddenly smelled something in the air.

"Is it perfume?" Haley asked, giggling. Kiba grabbed Sheriden's hand and ran out of the shop quickly. "HEY!" Haley yelled after them.

"Wait up! Troublesome…" Shikamaru said, running after them. Haley ran too, and Kiba ran from roof to roof, with Shikamaru and Haley close on his tail (A/N: Haha yes. Bad pun intended).

Sheriden was breathing heavily, from trying to keep up with Kiba. "What the heck was that about?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yeah! What's up?" Haley questioned.

"I smelled trouble. I think it was Sasuke." Kiba said, suspiciously looking around.

"How can you smell 'trouble'?" Haley asked, looking confused.

"EWWW! Sasuke…" Sheriden looked disgusted.

"What does trouble smell like? Poo?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he has weapons," Kiba said.

"How can you smell weapons?" This time it was Sheriden who asked.

"Weapons of POO?" Haley laughed.

"…SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled at Haley. "Anyway, it smelled strongly of blood."

"Oh…Not poo," Haley said.

"But it was old blood," Kiba said, and finally turned to Haley. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE POO?" He yelled angrily.

"Blood plus trouble does not equal poo," Haley added one last time before falling silent.

"So how did that mean trouble?" Shikamaru asked confusedly.

"Haha, Kiba said poo," Haley giggled as she realized what Kiba had screamed at her.

"He was on the roof with a weapon. Why would he do that?" Kiba thoughtfully said.

"Duh, he's emo. With poo," Haley laughed again. When she got a look from Sheriden she fell silent. "Sorry, last time, I swear."

"That is a strategy for attacks," Shikamaru answered.

"It's just a coincidence," Sheriden said nervously.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Haley piped in. Everyone ignored her and continued looking around nervously, trying to decide if it was a coincidence or not.

"No…It's not," A voice said behind them.

Everyone gasped dramatically, and turned around. Dramatic music started playing, and Haley screamed the guy's name.

"SASUKE!"

"What do you want?" Sheriden said coldly to him.

"HI SASUKE! DO YOU WANT SOME LIPSTICK?" Haley said cheerfully, waving at him.

"I wanted to ask you guys something," He said just as coldly.

"Lipstick? I have some!" Haley rummaged around in her little bag.

Sasuke took a step toward them and, on instinct, they took a step back. All of a sudden, Haley shoved some lipstick into his face.

"HERE! IT'S PINK!" She yelled.

"What the--?" Sasuke shoved the lipstick out of his lip space.

"What?" Haley asked innocently. Sasuke was spitting out all the lipstick Haley had accidentally gotten into his mouth.

"I wanted…to ask you guys…if you needed help," Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Do you want red? I have sparkle too…" Haley said, rummaging around in her bag again.

"Haley, stop!" Sheriden growled.

"But I'm having fun! Aren't you, Sasuke? FUN FUN!" Haley laughed.

"Why would you want to help us?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Because Naruto and Akamaru are missing." Sasuke stated simply.

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"……" Was all Sasuke said.

"He probably stalks Naruto or something," Haley whispered loudly.

"Were you stalking us?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed.

"AHA! I WAS RIGHT!" Haley yelled.

Sasuke flicked his head the other way. "I was just listening in," He sniffed.

"Cough stalker cough," Sheriden coughed brilliantly.

"Shut up," Sasuke said stoically.

"SHUT UP YOURSELF!" Kiba and Sheriden yelled.

"Shut up, all of you," Shikamaru commanded. "Sure, Sasuke, you can help us, now let's go."

Sheriden and Kiba growled and turned away, jumping from roof to roof, Kiba still not letting go of Sheriden's wrist.

"Ugh fine!" Haley yelled after them. "Let's go!" She said cheerfully to the other two boys behind her. She grabbed their wrists with each of her hands, and dragged the two reluctant guys with her.

They ended up at a quaint little dumpling shop, and go in to look. Anko and Kurenai are sitting there, eating-what else?-dumplings.

"Kurenai-sensei," Kiba stated.

"Oh, hey Anko-san!" Haley said, waving. Anko smiled back.

"Oh hello, Kiba and Sheriden," Kurenai said, completely ignoring the other three.

"Sup kids?" Anko smiled, waving, a dumpling in her mouth.

"Have you seen Naruto or Akamaru anywhere?" Shikamaru asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um…I'm sorry, no," Kurenai said regretfully.

"Now that you mention it…" Anko started.

"Ya…?" Sheriden encouraged.

"NOPE!" Anko giggled. Sheriden and Kiba growled angrily.

"Guys relax. No big deal, let's just go look some more." Haley said, trying to calm them down.

"Have you checked the hot springs?" Anko suddenly asked, looking at them expectantly.

"I swear!…" Sheriden started.

"What? They probably are there." Anko shrugged.

Sheriden and Kiba turned around abruptly and walked out, cursing.

"That's what I said…" Haley muttered to Anko as she followed them out the door.

"Hey guys, wait up…Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Eventually, they stopped at Emporium Karin (A/N: That's a weapon shop/store thing in the Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles game…I think).

"Hello?" Kiba called to the apparently empty store.

"H-hi!" Karin said shyly, walking in a back door.

"Have you seen a white dog with brown ears and an idiot in an orange jumpsuit?" Sheriden asked.

"He's not an idiot…"Haley defended quietly, and crossed her arms. _Man, I hate it when it's her time of month…She's always so grumpy_, Haley thought wearily.

"N-no, sorry," Karin said sadly, looking down.

"It's okay, we'll just keep looking," Haley encouraged, patting the young girl on the back.

"Dang…" Kiba muttered.

Shikamaru was walking out the door when he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Sasuke?"

"He disappeared too?" Haley said disbelievingly, looking around.

"What the heck?" Sheriden said.

"ALIENS HAVE COME AND ABUDCTED THEM ALL!" Haley yelled frantically.

"He's p-probably at the h-hot springs," Karin called from behind them.

Ugh, I am leaving," Sheriden said, quickly side-stepping Shikamaru and walking out the door.

"Wait up!" Shikamaru said, annoyed.

"See, I told you," Haley bragged to them all as they were walking. "Can't we just check the hot springs really quickly?" Haley pleaded.

"No!" Sheriden said angrily. Haley groaned inwardly and Shikamaru sighed.

"Stubborn butts…" Haley muttered as she followed them down the street. As they were walking, they spotted Rock Lee and Tenten.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tenten asked casually.

"Hello, youthful friends!" Lee yelled.

"Hey Lee, hey Tenten," Haley greeted.

"Hey Lee, have you seen Naruto or Akamaru OR Sasuke anywhere?" Kiba asked suddenly. Lee looked at Tenten expectantly, waiting for an answer because obviously he hasn't seen them.

"They're probably at the hot springs," Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Tenten! They won't believe me!" Haley said, relief coloring her voice.

"Would you like me and Tenten to help you look?" Lee asked youthfully.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Haley agreed.

"Let's go…" Kiba sighed.

The six-girl/guy group walked down the street once more, ending up at the Academy. They saw Iruka walking out of the building, locking up.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Haley called, waving.

"Oh, hey guys. Is there something I can help you with?" Iruka asked, walking up to them.

"Have you seen Naruto, Akamaru, or Sasuke anywhere?" Kiba asked.

Iruka thought for about half of a minute, during which Haley started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sorry, no I haven't." He finally said.

Haley looked around, sighing. She noticed something was missing.

"Hey, where's Tenten and Lee?" She suddenly asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sheriden asked incredulously.

"Did the aliens get them too?" Haley asked.

"What the heck?" Kiba growled.

"Come on lets go," Shikamaru sighed.

"Ok, I am following you," Kiba agreed.

"The only place left is the hot springs…" Haley suggested casually. Shikamaru just sighed and they all followed him away from the Academy, leaving Iruka bewildered.

They searched the whole village and eventually find no one, excluding the hot springs, as Sheriden and Kiba refused point-blank to got there.

They were all breathing heavily by the time they stopped.

"Where could they be?" Kiba asked wearily.

"...not saying anything, but I have a question," Haley began innocently.

"What?" Kiba wondered.

"CAN WE LOOK AT THE BATHHOUSE NOW?" Haley yelled, losing it once again.

"NO WE CAN'T--" Sheriden and Kiba started, but Shikamaru interrupted them.

"Wait." Shikamaru suddenly said.

Sheriden and Kiba stop in mid-sentence and look at Shikamaru.

"That is the only place we haven't looked, so maybe…" He started, fearing the dog-lovers' reactions.

"You can't be serious?" Sheriden asked incredulously.

"PLEASE?!" Haley practically yelled.

"Just give it a try," Shikamaru reasoned.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Haley said happily, and bounded off. Sheriden and Kiba sighed but they followed, nonetheless.

They walked for a while and stopped at the hot springs. They stopped, there hearts pounding as they stood in front of the door.

"I swear, if they aren't in here…" Sheriden threatened.

Haley slowly opened the door and, what do you know?…

Naruto, Akamaru, Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten were all sitting there. In the hot springs (A/N: they had towels over there…areas). Where everyone had said they were.

Sheriden and Kiba fell anime-style, their faces looking exactly like this: O.o.

"OOOH! I TOLD YOU! I ROCK!" Haley yelled happily, doing the in-your-face dance.

"Well, I guess you guys were here after all," Shikamaru stated, looking amused.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled.

"The water had just been refilled and was fresh with youth and warmth!" Lee yelled happily, sinking in the water.

"So…we decided to go in." Tenten finished for him.

"I just came because I didn't want to hang out with you guys anymore." Sasuke stated.

"Ugh, and after I gave you my lipstick!" Haley looked disgusted. "How rude."

"SASUKE'S HERE?" Naruto yelled stupidly, looking around. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Akamaru? You came here for a bath?" Sheriden and Kiba asked incredulously.

"Bark bark! (Translation: Nope, I just peed on myself so I wanted to get the smell out.)" Akamaru barked.

Sheriden and Kiba fainted, falling into the pool. Shikamaru laughed at the sight, closely followed by everyone else.

* * *

**Yeah, i know, cheesy ending, but whatever!** H**ope you liked! R&R if you want:P**


End file.
